Unstable
by AnimeAmie
Summary: A story about Butch and Buttercup. What happens when the unstoppable happens? Is there a cure for the unstable?


**Another short Buttercup and Butch story. I think I like writing short stories better lol that way people don't get disappointed or mad at me if i take to long updating a longer story =D hehe**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Buttercup was in pursuit of Butch, the only Rowdy Ruff boy left in the Robbery. Blossom and Bubbles had already detained Boomer and Brick and all that was left was the speedy green one carrying the sack of diamonds at his side.

He looked over his shoulder, chuckling at Buttercup. Then he saw her shoot lasers from her eyes and looked down at the bag when he heard a tear.

"Dammit." He murmured. The same thing happened last week and he didn't even learn from that mistake. While he was distracted with looking over the tear, Buttercup caught up to him and knocked Butch to the ground.

Butch plummeted and the only thought going through his head was, '_Dammit, I forgot to keep up my guard again!'_ Then he hit the ground hard, landing at the edge of a grassy cliff.

He groaned, tossing aside the bag filled with a couple handfuls left of diamonds and rubies.

Buttercup landed beside him with her hands on her hips.

"Man, why do you girls always have to come and ruin our fun?" Butch grumbled jokingly as he staggered to his feet and shook off the crash-landing side effects. His hands were still trembling but they stopped shortly after they began.

Buttercup sighed in irritation. "What is wrong with you?"

"Literally or figuratively?" He chuckled.

She walked over to the bag of jewels and scooped it up, causing more jewels to pour out. "You know they're building a prison room for you three right now. You guys have broken out of their cells for the last time. They're going to take more precautions."

"They can try and keep me locked up but it won't last." He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, what fun will you have when I'm gone? You know you'd miss me." He grinned.

"Yeah, about as much as I would miss tooth decay." She huffed and looked him over. "So am I going to take you back the easy way or—"

"Do you ever have to ask?" He took a step closer and cupped his hand under her chin. "You and I both know we like it hard." He whispered and quickly sidestepped before she kicked him in-between his legs. Thankfully, that was something he learned from their last get together.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Hard way it is. But I'm warning you. This will be a much more painful experience for you than last time." She cracked her knuckles.

Butch cracked his neck and narrowed his eyes down at her with a playful smirk. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You know, it almost makes me feel guilty for beating up a retard like you." She huffed.

"Then it makes me laugh to know that this retard is closer to destroying you every time we fight than anyone else in this world."

Buttercup narrowed her eyes and growled low under her breath.

Butch growled at her seductively and that's when she pounced.

* * *

"Come on, Blossom! You gotta let me explain!" Brick was on the ground, pinned by Blossom while they were waiting for the police to come and detain them more professionally. "We have a good reason this time!" He scowled at her because she wasn't listening to him. Or at least she was pretending not to.

Boomer was on his stomach with Bubbles sitting sidesaddle on his back. "Bubbles, please." Boomer whimpered and Bubbles glanced down at him. She knew not to believe anything he said. They always lied when they were in this vulnerable state. "You don't understand why we need that money."

"And why is it that you need it?" She asked, almost bored but slightly interested in hearing a story.

"Do you really think that, if we were to steal something, it would be money?" He told her. "We never pay for anything! So isn't it odd to you that we've tried twice to steal money?"

"You stole jewels." Bubbles corrected.

"And why would we want jewels! You have to listen to me."

Bubbles thought about it but she wasn't convinced. "Then why did you steal this time?"

"Because we need this money, Bubbles. Something bad is happening and we need to pay to have it looked at and fixed. MoJo said he wouldn't do it without the jewels and we have to give him the jewels." Boomer had tears in his eyes and he turned his head so she would stop looking at him while the tears overflowed.

Bubbles thought that maybe they were fake tears but she became more interested and she reached out touching his hair. "What happened?"

Boomer was quiet for a moment. He didn't want to sound weak in front of her. He cleared his throat and continued. "Butch is becoming more unstable."

Bubbles got off his back and sat on her knees beside him. She leaned over to see his face and she saw that his eyes were red and he looked sullen and serious.

He didn't look at her, he only stared ahead.

"It started two weeks ago. He was twitching more than usual and his hands wouldn't stop trembling. It stopped for a while but we still went to ask MoJo about it. MoJo said he was becoming unstable and he wouldn't tell us more or offer to fix him unless we brought him the jewels."

Bubbles petted Boomer's hair softly to calm him down when she saw he looked almost about ready to burst out crying. She listened intently to him.

"Butch keeps telling us that it's nothing but he wants to know what's wrong with him as much as we do. He's dying Bubbles. You can't take us to prison. He'll die in there."

Bubbles had tears in her eyes and she quickly jumped to her feet. "Stay here!—Blossom!" She ran off to tell her sister everything and Boomer sat on his knees, looking into the distance where he had last seen his brother fly off with Buttercup.

* * *

Buttercup was winning again—that was no surprise—but she thought it was weird how fast she was winning and how easily Butch would give up in his attacks.

Buttercup kicked Butch and he staggered over to the cliff, stopping just before his 200 foot plummet into the ocean.

He smirked weakly. "Alright, Butterball, slow down." He chuckled, holding his stomach. "You win, you win." He dropped to his knees and cleared his throat. Blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth. "I give up." He said, putting up his hand in defense. "I give up." He whispered softer.

Butch was never one to give up or surrender but if he ever had to he was glad it was to Buttercup. He was feeling weaker and weaker.

A few weeks ago he began to feel his powers lessen or even stop every now and again. Once, when he was flying, he couldn't keep himself in the air and he crashed to the ground, breaking a bone. It took a lot to break his bones but now it became easy.

He looked up at Buttercup, who was looking a little upset. He winked and his smile was even weaker than his smirk. It was a sad sort of smile that didn't reach his eyes. As he raised himself back up onto his feet, he tried to keep the humor in his voice.

"I always thought it was nothing." He explained, quietly.

Buttercup narrowed her eyes, trying to grasp what he was saying but she was afraid. The atmosphere died down to a depressed feeling and she didn't like where this was going.

"In the beginning, I even thought it was normal."

Buttercup took a step toward him.

"But then I started to lose my powers. I couldn't fly for longer than five minutes. If you didn't kick me down, I probably would have fallen anyway." He chuckled lightly.

"Butch?...What are you talking about?"

"I'm unstable, Butterdoll. And I need to you to listen to me carefully." He took a wavering step toward her. A cut on his cheek bone was dripping blood and a heavy bruise on his eye was swelling it shut. Butch never looked this bad after one of there fights. He wasn't fast enough to block her kicks and he felt…different when Buttercup hit him. He felt softer or more vulnerable. He felt weaker.

Buttercup came up to him and held his shoulders as he dropped back to his knees.

"My brothers…they think it's curable and they think they can help me. MoJo already took me aside and told me that this is it…I'm dying." He shook his head and sighed. "It sucks but I'm not afraid. I just really hate it."

Buttercup shook her head slowly with shock on her face. She couldn't believe that her counterpart was dying. "No." She whispered. "Butch."

"I really hate that I've led my brother's on. I had them think that I could be saved but I couldn't look at them and tell them that there's nothing they can do."

Buttercup pulled him close and held his head against her collarbone. She didn't want too look at him right now. She didn't want to believe it. She had tears in her eyes.

She couldn't imagine him not being there. She didn't want to think that any day now he's going to be gone.

Butch didn't mind when she held him. He rested his head against her and closed his eyes. "If this is you telling me that everything's going to be okay," He smirked lightly. "I'm listening."

Butch soon felt her tears fall and hit the top of his hair.

"Butch, be quiet." She said in a stuffy voice and closed her eyes, resting her head against his.

Butch smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't mind if his last hours would be in her arms…he didn't mind at all.

* * *

Buttercup had opened her eyes when she heard her sisters calling her from the sky. She petted Butch's hair and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Butch…There's something I need to tell you…" She rested her head against his and took a deep shaky breath. "I…I don't want you to die, Butch. I can't imagine you gone. The professor can look over you, Butch. He knows more than MoJo. I just _know_ there's a way to save you. Everything is going to be okay."

She tilted her head and kissed his forehead.

"Butch…I…I really Lo—" Buttercup froze.

She looked down at Butch's peaceful face. He had fallen asleep on her shoulder and Buttercup wander if that helped the pain.

She was going to lay him back onto the grass but she didn't want to let him go. She just wanted to look into his face and comb his hair back with her fingers.

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Buttercup?" Blossom landed in the grass behind her sister and took a step closer.

Buttercup's shoulders were shaking and she slowly looked over her shoulder up at Blossom with tears pouring down her face. "Blossom." She whimpered then whispered. "...Butch...He's not breathing anymore…"

* * *

**...The End.**


End file.
